


Fists

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, It's Just Cute OK?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: In which Markus is too nosy for his own good





	

Sneaking around wasn’t in Markus’ blood. He was more for glitter and sparkles and loud entrances followed by his intro music, but this was a special occasion. After all, it wasn’t every day the bar’s heaviest hitter (literally, Markus still has scars last time Colvin punched him) and the bar’s… Narn, were out alone together by the lake.

So yes, Markus felt absolutely justified in some snooping. His knees, however, were not happy for the amount of time they’d been crouched behind a bush. But it was worth it, ok?

Or, well, it would be, if Markus could understand most of what they were saying. Narn and Colvin sat side by side, Narn listening as Colvin explained his latest truth-discovery. It was completely innocuous and therefore completely boring to Markus.

He was about to make his sneaky escape when he heard Colvin say, “You know what they say about big hands?”

Markus quickly brought his fist to his face, nearly punching himself as he bit down on his fist to keep from gasping out loud because was _Colvin_ putting the moves on _Narn_? He held his breath and waited.

If Narn had eyebrows, they would be raised. “ _… Noooooooooo, what… do they say about biiiig haaaaaaaaands_?”

Colvin took one of Narn’s far bigger hands and curled their fingers inward. With wide eyes, Colvin looked up to Narn. “Bigger fists!”

Markus bit down harder, his pointed teeth starting to get painful as he tried to keep from laughing because wow, he hadn’t been expecting **that**.

Narn looked to Colvin and, somehow their ever permanent grin widened. They unclenched their fingers and remade the fist, this time with Colvin’s fingers interlocking theirs. “Yeeeeees, but together, we make an even bigger fissssst.”

Makrus’ eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he saw Narn and Colvin’s foreheads touch, still holding hands. As quietly as he could, he went back to the bar, letting the two have their privacy.


End file.
